snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Almighty Tallest Purple
Almighty Tallest Purple is a character who appears in Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. He is the current co-leaders of the planet Irk, as one of the Almighty Tallest. He first appeared in Chapter 11. Story The Almighty Tallest make their first appearance in chapter 11. They were discussing a plan when suddenly an Irken alarmed that there was an intruder attacking a snack pod of The Massive. After asking what the snack pod contained they saw that it wouldn't matter that the snack pod was destroyed but they would not tolerate anyone touching their ship. They commanded their minions to hold off Drill Sergeant, Armed Force and Quick Draw as they were infiltrating, as they discovered that Vexus was behind this. After Almighty Tallest Red summoned an escape pod, after giving an impressive speech, Purple told Vexus that she wouldn't commit Altocide and dethrone the Irken Empire, but she revealed to the two Tallest that she wasn't after their lives, while complementing them on their technology. This confused the Irken Leaders to which Vexus started to unveil her master plan. As she started to break into their databanks, Purple tried to scare her off by stating that she had only three minutes before the Armada would arrive and end her, but that was a challenge she happily accepted. To their horror, she broke their security in mere seconds and started to evacuating the Massive, ordering the Irken soldiers to ignore the robots traveling with them. She explained to The Tallest that she will have her minions will now travel to most important planets of the Irken Empire, under the guise of loyalists, and later her army of ten million strong would ravage one planet after another. She also pointed out one flaw in their plan to stop her, their army will not attack until the Tallest have left the Massive, and that is all the time she will need to completely take over. She transformed into a giant bug-like robot, much to the disgust of Purple, and assimilated the Massive, after launching the pods. With The Massive been transformed into a giant robot, resembling Vexus, the Tallest threaten with war, not for the assimilation of their base but for the assimilation of their snacks. Origin Almighty Tallest Purple is the co-ruler of the Irken Empire alongside Almighty Tallest Red. He and Red are the tallest Irkens currently alive, thus giving them joint sovereignty over all aspects of the Irken race (the two previous Tallest, Spork and Miyuki were eaten by Cthulu, a creation of Zim's). Although the only way to tell Red and Purple apart is by color, Purple is better described as the "comedic relief" of the duo. He does not work as hard as Red, but arguably has better lines in the show. Along with Red, he has the ability to levitate by use of technology known merely as 'Hover Belts' and an addiction to junk food. Category:Characters Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Character Category:Invader Zim Category:Antagonist Category:Alien Category:Irken Category:Royalty Category:Invader Zim: Manifest Doom